The invention relates to the field of active optical elements, in particular to carry out an ophthalmic lens. The optical element is suitable to be in a transparent state.
Within the meaning of the invention, an optical element is transparent when an object that is located on a first side of the optical element can be viewed without significant loss of contrast by an observer who is himself across the optical element. The object and the observer are each located at distance of the optical element. In other words, an image of the object is formed through the optical element with no significant loss of quality of visual perception for the observer, also called “the wearer”.
The optical element is suitable to be at least partially obscured, i.e. in a state unsuitable for reading. Within the meaning of the present invention, “an optical element obscured” means that the image of an object formed through the optical element is indistinct or hidden from view of the wearer. For example, the obscuration is achieved by occultation of at least a part of the lens. Occultation refers to limitation of the visual information entering in the eye, quantitatively, for example by light darkening/blocking and/or light reflecting and/or to alteration of visual information entering in the eye, qualitatively, for example by light defocusing and/or light scattering.
It is known to use substances having specific optical properties to make active transparent optical elements. These substances cooperate to give optical characteristics required for a particular application to the optical component.
Nevertheless, people presenting binocular problems in near vision still have low visual comfort in near vision with actual spectacle lenses. For example, these people can have an insufficiency of convergence, phoric anomalies, anisometropia, dyslexia, or other problems being able to be at the origin of maladjustment to the actual lenses for example.